au goût d'interdit
by strange-citronelle
Summary: TWINCEST choisissez quel jumeau raconte son histoire: lorsque qu'on n'a pas le droit d'aimer la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde, le premier baiser risque d'avoir un goût étrange,  un goût d'interdit...


bien entendu les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi

Ce qui aurait dû n'être qu'un simple jeu, juste un passe temps avant que maman ne lève enfin cette stupide punition, était finalement devenu le plus bel instant de ma courte vie. Ça avait pourtant été une journée normal, au début… Nous étions, mon frère et moi rentrés au terrier pour les vacances il y à déjà quelques jours et immédiatement, nous avion repris nos petites expériences de farces et attrapes; seulement voilà, aujourd'hui ça avait dérapé et maman n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié la nouvelle fenêtre que nous venions de percer dans le mur de notre chambre, elle nous avait confisqué tout notre matériel et nous avait consigné dans notre chambre désormais bien aérée. Les minutes étaient longues à passer d'autant plus que je ne pouvais pas admirer le magnifique corps de mon jumeau puisque le frère en question ne me quittait pas des yeux une seconde (je me demande bien pourquoi ). Vous devait me trouver bien narcissique et c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai moi-même pensait au début mais malgré le fait que personnes, pas même notre propre mère ne pouvait nous différencier, il y avait entre lui et moi plusieurs différences subtils qui m'avait il y quelque mois sauté au yeux et depuis lorsque je le voyait mon cœur s'emballait. Son regard fixé sur moi n'aurait pas manqué à s'apercevoir si j'avais laissé mes yeux dériver trop souvent sur son beau visage au trais légèrement plus fin que moi, ses yeux ou je me serai vite noyé, ses lèvres qui me semblait à l'instant si douces, les muscles de ses bras que malgré ses entrainements quotidien, le quiditch n'avait que peu semblait-il développé, ses… je m'égard je crois. Ça arriver de plus en plus souvent quand je pense à lui… c'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que je m'étais levé pour me rassoir sur le bureau et que j'avais proposé à mon frère adoré, pour lequel mes sentiment avait pris une tournure qui à présent me dépassais, un banal jeu moldus. Un jeu ridicule et sans risque pour moi si se n'est celui de se faire surprendre par maman; enfin c'est-ce que je pensais…

- t'est pas cap d'aller me chercher une tartine de Nutella à la cuisine !

Son visage s'était alors tourné vers moi, une lueur de défi dans les yeux et un sourire ( terriblement sexy) malicieux sur ses lèvres et en ce dirigeant vers la porte il m'avait dit qu'il relevait le défi. Je ne put empêcher mon regard de dériver lentement jusqu'à ses fesses lorsqu'il passa la porte. Il fini par revenir quelques minutes plus tard une assiette pleine de tartines dans les mains.

- t'est pas cap d'aller chercher la bouteille de soda dans la cuisine !

Cette fois ce fut mon tour de me diriger vers la porte ignorant que mon tendre frère faisait exactement comme moi quelques instant plus tôt . Je revint enfin avec le soda après mettre fait surprendre par maman, plus d'une demi-heure plus tard. Après notre déjeuner et d'autres gages plus idiots et puérils les uns que les autres tel que manger une tartine sans utiliser les mains ou encore boire le plus de soda ( dont la bouteille ne se fini jamais ) en moins de trente seconde, un défi a franchi mes lèvres sans vraiment que j'y prenne garde, sans que je le veuille réellement . Ou peut-être que inconsciemment je le voulait plus que tout

- t'est pas cap de m'embrasser !

A peine ces quelques mots prononcés, je les regrettais déjà. Je m'attendais à voir du dégoût dans les yeux de celui que j'avais toujours considéré comme mon âme-sœur, la personne qui me faisait réellement exister car jamais ont ne parlait de moi, seul je n'étais rien, ça avait toujours, du plus lion que je me souvienne été « Fred et Georges ».

Sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais baissé la tête lorsque j'avais laissé échapper ces quelques sons de ma bouche, ne voulant pas rencontrer le regard choqué et dégoûté de mon frère face à cet aveux du désir qu'il m'inspirait en permanence. Des dizaines de sentiments ce mélangeaient en moi, la tristesse de perdre bientôt l'amour de ma vie, la honte d'oser ressentir de telle sentiment pour mon frère, le regret, la peur mais aussi, bizarrement une sorte de joie, celle de très bientôt gouter à ses lèvres qui me hante jusque dans mes rêves depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, des années peut-être même, une éternité. Jamais il n'avait refusé un défi, même si il ne pouvait plus se regarder dans un miroir en face pendant des semaines, comme lorsque suite à un pari avec bill, il avait dû faire une sorte de streap-tease dans la salle commune de gryffondor (avec des témoignages des personnes présentent pour preuve), et déjà à ce moment là j'avais du me retenir de lui sauter dessus autant pour le forcer à se rhabiller pour que personne ne voit ce que j'avais déjà déclaré comme étant en ma possession que pour lui faire subir de très douce torture… parfois je l'enviait d'êtres si fort, si sûr de lui alors que je me contentait de le suivre aveuglement. Lorsque j'ai enfin relevé ma tête, j'ai croisé son regard où je ne vis pas les émotions que je m'attendais à voir, pas de dégoût, mais un voile dont je n'arrivais pas à découvrir la nature c'était posé sur ses yeux qui brillaient ne le rendant que plus attirant.

- non, t'as raison je suis pas cap de faire ça, puis dans un souffle si faible que je crût le rêver , il rajouta: pas comme ça…

De mon côté, je n'en revenait pas, ça devait le dégoûté plus encore que de devoir embrasser Erol ( il l'avait fait quelque minutes au paravent, quand notre jeu n'avait pas encore tourné à la catastrophe). Sans savoir pourquoi ou plutôt sans vouloir avouer que son rejet m'avais fais plus mal qu'il n'aurait normalement dû, des larmes quittèrent mes yeux, laissant de grande trace sur mes joues

- alors j'ai gagné dis-je alors que je pensait au contraire avoir tout perdu me forçant néanmoins à afficher un sourire factice dont les trace de larmes démentaient la sincérité

- oui , tu à gagné, me dit-il un doux sourire aux lèvres et avant que j'aille le temps de réaliser, il posa ses lèvres sur les mienne, dans un tendre baiser, doux, innocent et en même temps inavouable à quiconque. Un baiser entre frères, entre nous. Un baiser _au goût d'interdit_

Puis il se recula après quelques seconde, ses yeux rencontrant les miens, qui à l'instant précis ressemblait plus à deux soucoupes tant j'avais été étonné de son geste . Un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, fier de lui, il s'avança encore une fois mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre mais lèvres, je lui demandais pourquoi il avait délibérément perdu notre petit jeu alors que visiblement ça ne lui posait aucun problème de m'embrasser. Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui résonna dans la chambre à présent si silencieuse et je ne pu m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, puis peut à peut il avait repris son calme , son regard dans le mien qui était revenu a peu près normal, il dit les mots qui firent de ce jour le plus beau de ma vie

- parce que je t'aime, même si je ne le devrait pas, de cette façon là du moins c'est ainsi je t'aime. Et je ne voulait pas que tu pense que si je t'avait embrasser c'était juste pour gagné un stupide jeu, mais seulement parce que j'en mourrait d'envi depuis une éternité. Tu est bien le seul qui puisse me faire perdre (retour du sourire terriblement sexy euh malicieux ) surtout si en perdant un jeu, je peut gagné ton cœur.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire j'étais comme déconnecté de la réalité et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que j'avais retenu

- alors tu trouve que ce jeu est stupide ?

cette fois ce fût lui qui avait des yeux en forme de soucoupe, mes dans ces soucoupe je pouvais voire tellement d'amour que je ne put me retenir plus longtemps et dans un sourire qui pourrait faire concurrence au sien je lui répondit que moi aussi je l'aimais plus que tous et plus aucune parole ne fût échanger avant un long moment tant nous étions occupés à échanger des baisers beaucoup moins chaste que le premier mais toujours aussi interdit et surtout toujours aussi amoureux et c'était ça le plus important.

Fin


End file.
